


A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare heats up for Amanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Is Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pat_t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pat_t/gifts), [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/gifts).



> Date: 26-28 February 2006  
> Word Count: 1818  
> Summary: A game of Truth or Dare heats up for Amanda.  
> Warnings: hints of femslash  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo's Fanfic  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander” or any representatives of the actors of the series.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story was written for the [](http://hl-challenge-co.livejournal.com/profile)[**hl_challenge_co**](http://hl-challenge-co.livejournal.com/) "It's A Cliché!" challenge. I got #19 "Truth or Dare." It took me quite a while to come up with an idea that didn't feel clichéd to me, and the bulk of the writing took place on 26 February 2006. Plus, I was remembering that I'd promised [](http://pat-t.livejournal.com/profile)[**pat_t**](http://pat-t.livejournal.com/) that I'd write a new _Highlander_ fic in 2006. And I'd also promised [](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/profile)[**killabeez**](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/) a hot Amanda/Rebecca smutfic. So I continued to think about ideas for this story. And then I came up with this one. It's a bit of a stretch, I suppose, but two of my favorite letters of the alphabet are AU. *veg*
> 
> Author's Notes II: Many apologies to [](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/profile)[**killabeez**](http://killabeez.livejournal.com/), as my Amanda and Gina muses decided against any sort of Amanda/Rebecca smut in this story. I swear, I'll get it to you asap.
> 
> Dedication: To my muses, for always keeping me on my toes.

  


If my life depended on it, I'd never be able to explain the progression of events that led to this. Not that I was necessarily complaining, mind you. It just wasn't something I'd have expected to happen…ever. I mean, how often does a person find herself on the receiving end of an ovary-scrubbing kiss from a happily married woman? With said happily married woman's husband sitting right next to her? And was that his hand on my ass?

No, this certainly wasn't what I'd had in mind when I'd requested a dare from young Richard. How was I supposed to know the little shit was a closet voyeur? Oh wait! Twenty-something recent Immortal male? So I was being oddly naïve -- or was it indulgent -- of the lad by promising to fulfill his dare with my usual grace and gusto. Before he gave me said dare.

I should have known better when he got that gleam in his eyes.

> _"Okay, Amanda, you have to kiss everyone in this room."_
> 
> _I glanced at the others in the room. We were a ragtag bunch sitting in Duncan's loft. He'd wanted his friends, his clan, gathered close. He'd said it was because we should stick together. I knew better. It was the anniversary of Tessa's death, and he didn't want to face it alone again. So we all indulged him, this mostly Immortal family of his._
> 
> _I grinned evilly at Richie. "Considering I've already kissed everyone in this room once tonight, I suppose this will be an easy dare."_
> 
> _"No! No! You didn't let me finish. No kisses on the cheek, nose, eyes, or hand. Full on, proper kiss with tongue."_
> 
> _His face was flushed with the combination of beer and scotch. Duncan and Methos really were a horrid dual influence on the boy. I'd have to work on getting him to drink something proper, like champagne or cognac._
> 
> _I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Full on, proper kiss with tongue? Are you sure that's what you want for this dare, Richard?"_
> 
> _"Yeah, why not?"_
> 
> _"Because that means you get one of those kisses, too," I sassed back at him. The look on his face was priceless. If it were possible for him to have swallowed his tongue…_
> 
> _I simply smiled sweetly at him and turned to face Duncan. The easiest kiss in the room. I could kiss him in my sleep, unconscious, or even dead. I leaned closer to him, pulled him near with a hand behind his head, and gave him a tender, passionate, loving kiss. A reminder that he'd never be alone as long as I had breath in my lungs. His returning kiss spoke of his adoration, his acceptance, his appreciation._
> 
> _With a smile and a mouthed "Love you," I stood and automatically smoothed out my dress before turning to face Methos. I echoed his amused smirk and leaned over to tempt him with my most devious weapon. I squealed into the kiss when he pulled me down into his lap, but ground down against him anyway. Two could play at that game._
> 
> _"Get off, you minx," he growled playfully with a shove. "I've no desire for a cold shower in the middle of this little soiree."_
> 
> _I chuckled evilly and turned to face Joseph. The poor man looked about ready to jump out of his skin. I was merciful, pressed my lips to his and lightly flicked my tongue over the warm, dry flesh. His tortured groan was enough for me to pull back and whisper, "I did what I could to be gentle, Joseph. I like you too much to be as cruel as I am to them."_
> 
> _He muttered his thanks, turning several darker shades of red before downing his scotch. "You're a bastard, Richie, and I hope she chews you up and spits you out for this." He filled his glass and raised it in salute to me. "Go get him, Amanda. He deserves it."_
> 
> _That terrified look filled Richie's eyes again. "Oh no, it's not his turn yet, Joseph. This was his dare, so he goes last."_
> 
> _I made sure Richie could see the devious glint in my eyes before I turned to face Robert de Valicourt. I'd only known the man through Duncan, but I'd grown to like him from the few times I'd been around him and his wife. With a smile, I insinuated myself between Robert and Gina. I put on my best innocent smile and leaned in to kiss Robert. It was perhaps the most chaste kiss I'd ever had when attempting to explore the inside of another person's mouth. Yet I could sense the passion he kept in reserve for his wife only. Gina de Valicourt was a very lucky woman._
> 
> _Pulling back, I licked my lips and faced Gina. Quirking a brow in curiosity, I met her dark, expressive eyes. It took me a few seconds to realize they reminded me of Duncan's eyes. And if I was reading her eyes correctly, she was very intrigued._
> 
> _"It's your choice, milady," I murmured curiously. "It's down to you and the boy over there as to whom I kiss last."_
> 
> _She considered that for a moment, eyes darting to stare over my shoulder, presumably at her husband. And then she smiled broadly at me as she leaned in close enough for me to smell the concentration of her perfume behind her ears. The sweetly musky scent was the last thing I remembered before those satiny soft lips were pressed tightly to mine._
> 
> _Her tongue had a mind of its own, seeking out each little crevice and hidden dip within my mouth. Her fingers were a bit restless as well, carding through my hair, stroking my cheeks, teasing down my arms. And all the while that tongue of hers was relentless. I'd have sworn she was trying to find the source of my Immortality in that kiss. And then her hands were on my ass…and in my hair at the same time._
> 
> _Wait a minute! Those weren't Gina's hands…_

That hand squeezing my ass ever so slightly brought me back to the very real present. I couldn't help feeling aroused by this kiss. Gina was a damned good kisser. She was relentless in getting what she wanted, if her kissing was any kind of indication. And I certainly wasn't complaining about Robert's hand on my ass.

A shrill wolf whistle finally forced me to pull away from that kiss. I blinked owlishly at Gina for a long moment, trying to process what the hell had just happened. The amused "Get a room" finally filtered through the aroused haze encompassing my brain. Licking my lips, I mirrored Gina's slow, satisfied grin and considered seeing about continuing this little tryst. It might be fun. I leaned back into Robert for just a moment, considering that thought even more. I hadn't had a proper threesome like this since Duncan and Rebecca. And they both certainly had attributes I wanted to explore further.

Best to get this little party over with. There were other people I'd like to be doing…

"Oh Richard," I cooed sweetly. As I stood, my hands skimmed down my dress again, then through my hair. I cast a heated, curious look back at Gina and Robert, and was gratified to see them return that same look.

"Ye--" he asked, voice cracking sharply, painfully. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes, Amanda?"

"Time for your kiss now, my boy," I purred, stalking toward him.

His eyes widened in fear and he tried to scramble back out of his chair. "Yeah, it's okay, Amanda. You don't have to."

"Oh no, Richard. You gave me a dare and I agreed to it. I won't be known as someone who doesn't follow through." I may have said it to Richie, but I was intending it toward someone else entirely.

* * * * *

"Amanda?" Duncan's voice cut through the merriment of everyone getting ready to leave. "Do you have a moment?"

"I know what you're going to say, darling," I said, stroking his cheek. "But I'm a big girl."

"And Gina and Robert are very good friends of mine. Not to mention very, very married and devoted to each other. Nearly three hundred years now."

"Feeling a little jealous, darling?" I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Or are you wishing you could join us? I'm sure they wouldn't mind…"

He snorted softly and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Just don't cause any trouble, okay?"

I laughed delightedly at that and kissed him. "Don't you remember when Rebecca and I seduced you?" His face lit up in a broad, fond smile of remembrance. "And do you honestly think you can deny me getting the same treatment from Gina and Robert?"

"No, Amanda, my love, I wouldn't deny you anything." He glanced over my shoulder and started to chuckle. "But it appears your little ménage a trois has flown the coop."

I turned in time to see Gina and Robert hurrying out the door, hands all over each other, and I felt the pout settling over my face. Richie waved casually at us as he helped Joe into the lift. That left Methos. Perhaps I could still finagle a threesome after all.

"Oh no," Methos said quickly, hands up in a defensive pose. "I'll not have you two ravishing me senseless because Amanda can't have her threesome of choice." He grinned at my exaggerated pout. "Besides, I've got an exam to hand back tomorrow. And I don't think my students will be very pleased with their lack of listening skills thus far." He flashed us a devious grin and headed for the door.

"Good night, Old Man," Duncan called out in amusement before pulling me closer again. "So, Amanda, we're all alone, and I happen to know you're quite riled up from earlier."

"I love you, Duncan," I murmured and curled against him, inhaling the familiar masculine scent of him. I giggled softly when he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bed. Settling me on the bed, Duncan branded me with an intense kiss filled with promise.

"Be right back," he whispered. I watched as he made a quick circuit of the loft, locking locks and turning off lights until the only illumination came from the light by the bed. Walking back toward me, he slipped off his shirt, revealing that muscular chest I loved so much.

Kicking off my shoes, I stretched out across the bed and smiled. Maybe it wasn't the threesome I'd envisioned earlier in the evening, but I certainly couldn't deny my very visceral delight at sharing a bed with Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. And if I assisted in exorcising some of his demons regarding Tessa? It was a bonus that brought us closer together.


End file.
